Heron (Lacey)
__NOEDITSECTION__ Heron ”Don’t worry we’ve got this. ''No, that isn’t why everything is on fire.” entry for the best friends contest. BFF/Gf of Hourglass Appearance Heron isn’t a dragoness you would notice for being pretty, or being special. She isn’t a dragon you would notice at all. Overall, she looks like a very soft dragoness. Her facial features are rounded, and it seems even her claws are blunt. She is stockily built like most MudWings, with very round features. She is a bit plump, but not out of shape. Being the second youngest of her troop, she is average size, if not on the small side. She will hold herself tall, although not proud. She doesn’t have any blemishes or dents on her scales. The only imperfection she has is a small scar on the inside of her talon. Her mainscales are milk chocolate brown, and are very smooth. On top of them are small lighter colored freckles. She has some on her face, and on her wing membranes. Tan brown covers her underscales, along with her wing membranes. It resembles something like tanned leather. Her topscales are the only slightly odd thing about her. They are a purple-esq brown. They are normally covered in a thin layer of dirt from her travels. Her spikes are also the same color. Her big, round eyes are hazelnut, with smaller flecks of gold. They are normally very soft, matching the sweet smile on her face. When she talks, Heron sounds much younger then she actually is. This puts most dragons off their guard, along with comforting her dragonets. Personality The first few words that come to mind when describing her would be, a true mother. Whenever given the chance, she’ll be with dragonets or others who she “takes care of.” She isn’t very energetic and is more reserved than anything. Any dragon who meets her would go away with the impression that she’s as sweet as a honey drop. They wouldn’t be wrong. She isn’t a starry-eyed idiot, but she always attempts to be the nice one. When it comes to fighting though, she looks like a bumbling hippo. Holding a spear is hard enough, let along actually killing a dragon with it. She got teased constantly for It, but never tried to improve. After all, if you don’t even want to do something, why try to be perfect at it? When conversing with her, most find that she is very easy to talk to. They find themselves opening up, and Heron opening up along with them. She will smile along, and help with any problem you come to her with. Her trusting nature means that she is constantly trying to give dragons another chance. This often means that Hourglass will be there to convince her that a dragon is terrible and not worth giving a second chance to. Whenever she makes decisions, they aren’t based on logic or reason. She bases them more on how she feels is right, or what would be the nicest. This had led her to make, what Hourglass calls, scavenger-brained decisions. Trivia -Right taloned -Likes painting, even if she’s not very good at it -Got her scar from a spear she held wrong -She needs glasses, although she doesn’t know it -A true Hufflepuff -Used to have a pet toad -She has a very hard time letting dragonets go -Always checking back on the dragonets who got adopted -Somehow doesn’t have trust issues -Absolutely loves sloths and wants one as a pet History -Hatched to a large troop of six others sibs -She was the second youngest and was the only female -Was always bad at fighting. She just never had a knack for it -While her sibs reveled in the glory of battle and war -Heron never really wanted to spend time with them, and mostly went around the village talking to young dragonets instead of training -Her sibs always teased her and made her feel terrible for it -At age 3, during the war, she ran away from a battle after stabbing herself with a spear -Ashamed of her cowardice, she began to wander around Pyrhhia hoping to find another group of sibs, or at least something else to do with her life -Saw many orphaned dragonets which she tried to help whenever possible -While traveling, she met Hourglass -Although Hourglass was almost the exact opposite of her, Heron took a liking to her -They wandered together for many years, bonding -Heron began to soften some of Hourglass’ rougher edges, and they became best friends -After a lot of convincing, Heron and Hourglass began to take orphaned dragonets in and tried to find them new homes -Has so far helped find homes for a lilac-colored IceWing, an absolutely tiny Mud-RainWing, a totally silver NightWing, a banana yellow SkyWing without talons, and a blind Sand-IceWing. -Found a very young tribrid who was missing one of their legs, had two odd wings, a rounded tail, and odd features all over -Named them Polyp, and took a bit of a liking to them -When nobody wanted them, she enthusiastically adopted them (To Hourglass’ dismay) -Is totally oblivious to Hourglass’ crush on her, so they stay BFFs -They’re still helping orphan dragonets now, and are very glad the war is over Relationships Hourglass Hourglass is Heron’s best friend, plain and simple. Heron loves to spend time with the grumpy tribrid, even if it appears Hourglass doesn’t reciprocate the feelings. Of course, Heron knows she really cares and has fun teasing her about her pessimism. They are very close, as is obvious to those that see them together. Although Hourglass is grumpy most of the time, Heron knows that there is a sweet dragon underneath the insults and sarcasm. They bonded at first over their misfortune, Hourglass having been teased and bullied until she was forced to leave her home. They soon traveled across Pyrhhia together, exploring and having adventures. When Heron suggested taking in odd dragonets and helping them get adopted, Hourglass adamantly refused. Eventually, Heron convinced her, after lots of insisting and dragonets sitting on the sides of roads. Their first dragonet was a Rain-MudWing who was tiny, barely big enough to reach Heron’s elbow. After that, they adored four other dragonets. Her favorite (although she would never admit it) is Polyp. A sweet tribrid, or so she assumes, she found reading on a beach in the Sea Kingdom. They hatched into a soft and mischievous dragonet. Heron still has an extremely close bond with Hourglass, and she hopes they’ll be friends for a long time. Polyp Polyp is Heron’s child, at least, adopted child. The sweet tribrid never got adopted by any of the dragons she encountered, Polyp was just too weird. After all, most dragons didn’t want a disabled, deaf, flightless dragonet. But she enthusiastically adopted the non-binary dragonet, to Hourglass’ dismay. Although as the years went by, even Hourglass agreed that it was a good idea. Polyp made life interesting, with their pranks and stories. Heron loves this dragonet with all of her heart and hopes to give them a great future Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (Laceyrocks7)